I Don't Know What To Say
by waterbendergirl
Summary: Levi x Eren- Eren and Levi have a hard time staying together and they always seem to have a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

"What were you thinking" yelled Levi across the room. Eren lifted his head up a sad expression on his face. Levi came close, his hand made into a fist. "Look, I'm sorry I just didn't think there was any better way" Replied Eren. Levi still walking towards him stiffly. "Do you really think running away was the best?" Eren put his head back down, Eren was standing up. " You said if I turned into a titan again you will personally kill me, so yeah I did think running was a good idea" Eren forced him self to look at Levi in the eyes. Levi now close to Eren stopped walking and just stared him in the eyes. There was a long pause, Levi had a grim expression on his face. Finally Levi responded "I really liked being with you Eren but, you know I have to follow the orders. But I can try to persuade him not to kill you. You have to come with me though."

That did it Eren fell to the ground he cried. He hated looking weak in front of Levi, yet he couldn't stop. Levi went to his knees and held Eren. Eren started to talk but was cut off by Levi "I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, he never thought he would be crying in front of Levi. He also never thought he would be in love with Levi. Levi pulled away and stared at Eren, he put a hand on Eren's cheek. Then Levi came closer and kissed Eren on the lips, this made Eren stop crying. Eren had hope that Levi would protect him. Levi pulled away once again, then he stood up and held out a arm. Eren accepted the arm and helped him up. They walked out the room holding hands.

"Everyone still doesn't know you tried running away, lets keep it that way" said Levi as they walked down the hallway. Eren nodded at this. He would definitely get executed if they heard he tried running away. Levi lead him back to his room, once they arrived Levi opened the door for Eren. Eren sat on top of his bed taking off one shoe at a time, then he removed his jacket. Levi turned around heading back to his room "Wait" yelled Eren from behind. Levi turned back around staring at Eren. "When do they plan on killing me?" Levi walked over and sat on his bed "They said tomorrow, but don't worry get your sleep now. I promise they won't hurt you." Levi got back up and left closing the door behind. Deep down he knew there is a really small chance of Eren living. He is deadly and cannot control himself always. Levi loved Eren so he will try anything to keep Eren alive. Anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Levi's Point of View

It was the next morning. I sat up in his bed, he barley slept because of last night's advents. I shook my head as I got out of bed. I started putting my uniform on, thinking of different solutions for Eren. Eren needs me, I need him. Maybe I can speak to Erwin, if I can persuade him to give Eren another chance. If not I guess I can use force, I don't want to but I might have to. If that also doesn't work we could run, but where. This is unlike me, panicking over a solution. I finished putting my clothes on. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. It was still very early in the morning everyone must still be asleep. As I walked I looked around for any trace of anyone else. I pasted a window looking outside at the stables.

~I remembered the moment where I was grooming the horses. While I groomed them I noticed a figure approach me. It was Eren, he looked embarrassed. Eren stared straight at me. I noticed him slightly blushing. "So, captain I wanted to tell you something. And I would really like to do it in private" Said Eren. I looked at him and sighed "Okay" I replied as I followed him to the side of the stable. " He stared me in the eyes, he was standing close. There was a long silence between us. I broke it though "What do you want Jaeger?" I gave him an impatient look just to scare him a little. It was fun to tease Eren. "I-I just wanted to say… I think you and I should hang out more. Because I really… like you" When Eren finished talking I was confused. I personally had felt a little connection with him. Eren started to speak again "you know like a date, if you're fine with it." I was still a little shocked but refused to let it show. "Sure why not"~

I didn't realize it but I was lost in the memory I almost passed my destination. I was heading towards Erwin's room. I knocked on the door lightly "Erwin are you awake, it's about Eren" I said. "Come in" Erwin responded. I opened the door; I was surprised when I saw Erwin still dressed in his uniform. "Did you get any sleep" I asked looking at Erwin's clothes. "No, I was filling out paper work. Please sit" Erwin responded sounding tired. I pulled out a chair and crossed my legs.


End file.
